


Please Don't Jump

by glitter_and_blood



Category: Dallon Weekes - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Story, Christmas Time, Homophobia Mentioned, M/M, One Shot, Suicide attemp, a lot ppl cry, brendon urie is hungover and sad, dallon gets a wish, it sounds sad but its not, its cute, just a little, ryan ross is sad, spencer is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_and_blood/pseuds/glitter_and_blood
Summary: Dallon Weekes did not expect his Christmas to be like this.He expected to be alone with his cat Spencer and maybe a box of chocolate.In the end, everything came different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> First of all: I'm sorry if there are any major mistakes in language, grammar, expression I'm not a native speaker and usually don't write storys in english.  
> Furthermore: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
> I hope you an amazing time, whether with people you love, or alone. 
> 
> If you can't take it, because Holidays are too much or people around you being shitty, pls don't give in! You're strong and beautiful.

Dallon was sad.   
As every year he was supposed to spend Christmas alone.  
As every year he hated it a little more than the year before.  
As every year he didn't want to admit it.  
  
When he left his little record store at the 24th of December, his mood dropped.  
  
It had been a busy day, many customers had come to buy last minute presents and Christmas songs had played all day long.   
Still he hadn't  _realized_  that it was Christmas already.

Now he had to face it. 

  
It was almost dark and snow had fallen the night before. It seemed to be the perfect Christmas eve and sadness filled his heart.   
He remembered how his parents had celebrated Christmas eve.   
How they all had sat together to eat cookies and sing Christmas songs.   
  
This Christmas eve he walked home to his apartment. Where no one but his little cat waited for him. He loved his cat, but he wouldn't mind to spend time with actual humans, who didn't want to buy records or hear recommendations.  
If he was allowed to wish for something, he would have wished for friends.   
But this wasn't a fairy tale.  
  
He didn't bother to pay attention as he walked home.  
The city was covered in snow and fairy lights. It was truly beautiful and he wished that he could enjoy these things, but they just made him feel lonelier and sadder.  
He didn't mind people celebrating Christmas together. He was happy for them, but wished to be one of them.   
The streets were empty and Dallon was sure, that he was the only one who was outside.

At least until he saw him.

The bridge Dallon had to cross was high. 

Not high enough to scare people away, but high enough to kill someone who would jump.  
And very close to the edge stood a boy.  
He had a small stature. Even under the big coat he was wearing, Dallon could assume that he was very thin. 

The coat flattered as the boy took another step, closer to the edge.  
  
“Please don't jump.”   
His voice cracked and the boy flinched, but didn't turn around.  
“Why not?”  
His voice was soft and sad.   
“It's Christmas!”  
The boy laughed, but it didn't sound joyful. It was a bitter laugh full of grief.  
 “I know, that's why I'm here.”   
Dallon wanted to step closer, to hold the boy with the sad voice, to pull him away from the edge of the bridge, but he was afraid to scare him.  
“There are people whose Christmas will be ruined, because you didn't believe they would care.” Dallon didn't want this to be real. He had lost too many people, he didn't want this stranger to be the next.   
The boy shrugged. “If there was anyone, I wouldn't jump. But the fucking love of my life hates me and my family stopped talking to me the day I told them that I won't be the son they wished they had. This is my Christmas present for all of them.”  
He stepped a little closer to the edge. Dallon couldn't help himself and rushed forward.  
The fear of scaring the boy vanished and replaced by the fear of losing him.  
“I know how you feel. I've been at this point too and it isn't worth it. You don't need humans to have a nice life. I know it sounds stupid, but the only one who is waiting for me right now is my cat and honestly this is way better than my family. Please, please don't jump.” Dallon couldn't stop the words to rush out of his mouth, his mind blacked out and he was desperate to save the boy. But he stayed silent, didn’t react to any of Dallon’s words and finally Dallon grabbed him by his arm to pull him away from the edge.   
  
The boy had puppy eyes and an almost feminine bone structure, his hair was brown and messy and his eyes were so unbelievably  sad.   
Dallon wondered if his eyes had been similar sad earlier.  
“You won't jump.”   
“But it's pointless!” He cried out and Dallon couldn't help himself but pulled him in a hug.   
“It's not. It's painful, sad and lonely. But not pointless.”   
The boy sobbed. “You're the first person I talked to today! I don't want this anymore, I don't want the pain, the sadness and to be hurt over and over again.”    
“Maybe you will be the last person I will talk to for the next three days but I won't be the last person you will talk to in this life!”   
Dallons voice cracked again, but he resisted his urge to cry. All the feelings overwhelmed him, he remembered how he was at the same point as the boy not too long ago and how he had lost so much. 

The boy in his arms sobbed and it teared Dallon’s heart apart.   
They stayed like this for a while. Dallon holding the boy in his arms, the boy sobbing and the world celebrating Christmas. 

“Listen. I don’t want to leave you alone tonight. Its Christmas eve and I’m sure my cat will love you. There is no fancy food I could offer you, but a couch and an open ear.”  
The boy looked at him, probably trying to understand whether or not Dallon was someone he could trust enough to stay over night.   
“I don't even know your name.”  
“I'm Dallon.”   
The boy nodded.   
“I'm Ryan.”   
Dallon smiled and took a step back, releasing him from the tight hug.  
“Nice to meet you Ryan.”   
And even though he still had tears in his eyes, Ryan laughed.   
  
“You look like you're freezing, I'll turn up the heater when we're inside. Do you want tea or hot chocolate?”   
They were about to enter Dallon’s apartment.

It was a nice apartment, almost a loft with an open kitchen, living room and bedroom.   
The only separated room was the toilet. Ryan was seriously impressed.

“Dude are you rich or something?”   
Dallon laughed a little. “Not really but I own a little record store and it seems like people still like to shop there.” Ryan looked at him with big sparkling eyes. “You like music?”   
“ I live music.” Dallon emphasized every word and Ryan couldn’t help himself but chuckled. “That's awesome.”   
Dallon told him to sit down while he turned around to make two hot chocolates. It was silent for a few moments.   
  
“Do you want to talk about it?”   
Ryan flinched a little. He hold his mug with a tight grip, so tight, that his knuckles turned white.   
  
“I don't want to bother you.”   
“I found you when you were about to jump from a bridge. If I didn't want you to bother me I would have left you there.” Ryan’s eyes ran around the room until they finally met Dallon’s. He tried to figure out why Dallon was doing this, why he picked up  complete stranger to take him in his nice apartment.   
After he settled his mind he came to the conclusion that Dallon either was really stupid or desperately wanted to help. Even though he would have loved the first option Ryan could already tell, that Dallon wasn’t stupid.   
So he sighed and decided to tell Dallon the whole story.   
Why not thou? He was a complete stranger and wouldn’t judge him, right?.

“Well...last christmas, I accidentally came out to my entire family. To my very Mormon family.”   
Dallon nodded to show him that he understood. “My back then boyfriend appeared very drunk at the front porch of my family's house and told everyone how amazing it was to fuck me in the ass. My Dad was similar drunk, hit me, told me to run and never come back.”   
Ryan's voice wasn't sad anymore, he rather sounded like he was tired of telling this, like he had talked about it a million times.  
“It was okay. I never had the best relationship to my father anyway, but sometimes I miss my mom.” It was silent for a while. Dallon didn't want to break the silence, he wanted to give Ryan the time he needed to settle himself.  
“Well it's been a year now, I broke up with my boyfriend and eventually met a new person. He is a singer, he used to sing for tips in a little cafe. We got to know each other, started dating and fell in love. The typical gay love story you know?” Dallon smiled and nodded.   
“A few days ago we had a fight. It was stupid. He suggested that I could call my mom for christmas. But I didn't want to. She didn't bother to call me in one year. No one did. The only person I had contact to is my boyfriend and some of his friends. So I was pissed and left. We haven't talked since then and when I came to his apartment to surprise him, he was there together with a woman.”  
He had started crying again.   
“My boyfriend cheated on me on fucking christmas eve with a fucking woman.” He spat the word as if it was a disgusting disease.   
Again he started sobbing and Dallon pulled him in a hug.   
“I had trouble with my mind all my life, like they tell you it's a phase when you're a teenager, but I'm 25 and still a fuck up. My family hates me and the only person I got close to betrayed me. I just don't want to handle this. I mean I could, but why?”   
“Because sometimes we have to feel pain before we can feel happiness.” Ryan looked up. “Are you fucking Aristoteles or what?”  
“No just another sad soul.” Ryan laughed under his tears. “Welcome to the sad souls christmas party. We cry.”   
Dallon laughed.

The next morning was odd. Ryan was sleeping when Dallon got up. The boy had slept on Dallon's couch and Dallon hadn't slept at all.

He left the apartment silently, to grab some croissants from the gas station a few minutes away. He left a note for Ryan, telling him to get a shower and make himself comfortable in case he woke up before Dallon got back.

It was cold outside. 

Of course it was and it had snowed. Again.

Dallon was grateful for his waterproof shoes as he stepped through the snow. 

His mind tried to sort out his thoughts of what happened last night.

He had been sad and lonely. Then he met someone who was even sadder and lonelier and who was about to jump off a bridge on christmas eve. 

And in the end he and the boy with the puppy eyes talked until dawn. 

Dallon didn't mind the little amount of sleep he got, he didn't mind any of the things that happened the night before. 

Was it selfish that he was grateful?

But before the thought could sink in he heard a loud cry.  

First he couldn’t see anyone. It was snowing and even though he told himself that the lack of sleep didn’t affect him, it did.   
Finally he could spot some people, most of them seemed drunk or hungover. 

 Probably people who tried to forget that it was christmas.

But only one  out of these drunk and hungover people, cried.

It teared his heart apart as he  saw him, leaning against a wall.

Dallon stoped in his motions and thought for a second.   
Should he talk to him? He already picked up a sad soul and probably saved his life, why shouldn’t he do some more good and talk to another one? 

As he came closer, he heared, that the man mumbled something and even though Dallon was a little scared, he took a deep breath and got closer. 

“It’s my fault, I’m so dumb.” He cried and little sobs escaped through his words.   
“Excuse me Sir, can I help you?”   
The man looked up.  
His eyes were bloodshot and the bags underneath made him look pathetic. Additional to that he smelled like one liquor store and didn’t wear anything but a black shirt, some leather pants and shoes.   
“I doubt you can my friend.”   
He smiled sadly and sniffed.   
“Can I offer you a coffee? Please you look like you’re about to freeze!”   
The man sniffed again.   
“I don’t know, perhaps you want to rape me or something like that. I mean, I’m pretty handsome.”   
Dallon raised his eyebrows.   
“I don’t want to destroy your self esteem, but right now you rather look pathetic than handsome. Additional to that it’s Christmas, so why don’t help a sad soul?” 

When they reached Dallon’s apartment, Dallon remembered why he left and realized he didn’t get croissants, but a big, hungover crybaby who was called Brendon.   
Brendon told him, how he had been a jerk to his boyfriend and how his boyfriend was the best person in the world and how his boyfriend was the only thing that made him see the sun and how his boyfriend would hate him for that because his boyfriend wanted to be the moon. Actually did Dallon learn nothing about Brendon besides his name and his boyfriend.   
Before he opened the door, Dallon turned around to face Brendon.   
“Hey I picked up another sad soul yesterday, he was ehm about to jump from a bridge and I brought him here. He is probably still asleep, so please try to be quiet, alright?” Brendon nodded. “Are you like the Mother Theresa of the Sad Souls or something? Not that I’m complaining.” He said quietly.   
Dallon chuckled and opened the door, so both of them stepped inside.   
“Hey Dallon I got already up and made some coffee did you get any-”   
Ryan froze as he came around the corner.   
“Brendon?”   
“Ryan?”   
They looked at each other in utter shock.   
“You...you are the boy who tried to jump?” Brendon whispered.   
His voice about to break, his eyes full of tears again.  
Ryan stayed silent, his gaze focused on his feet. 

Dallon was confused.   
“Could someone explain to me whats happening?”  
Ryan looked up.   
“You remember how I told you about my boyfriend who cheated on me?” Dallon nodded.   
“Brendon is my boyfriend.”  
Dallon gasped and for a second he thought, that this was the most sitcome like situation ever.   
“I did not cheat on you!” Ryan looked at him doubtful.   
“Ah yeah and what was this woman doing to you? And are you hungover again?”   
“She hugged me and it was you mother you idiot!”  
“What?!” Ryan seemed to lose it. like his whole world was about to fall apart.   
“She..I contacted her, since you told me that you miss her and after our fight I tried to contact her, to make it up to you.”  
Ryan blinked. “How about we go to the living room and not discuss this in my doorway?”  
  
When they all sat down it stayed quiet for a moment.   
“What...what did my mother tell you?”   
Brendon sighed, his hands running over his face. “She misses you. She wanted to call you, but your father was...he was the asshole you told me about. They got divorced you know? Just a few weeks ago.”   
“But why...why didn’t she call me after that?” Ryan started to cry.   
“Because she was ashamed! Do you have any idea how long it took me to convince her that you would be happy to see her?”   
Ryan sobbed.   
“And I thought...I thought you hated me! Just like them, like everyone always does.”   
Brendon jumped and rushed to Ryan, kneeled in front of him and took his hands.  
“Ryan I could never hate you! You’re the most beautiful person I know, the most amazing person I know!”   
“But I’m a fuck up! I can’t even trust you even though you proofed me so often that I can.”   
Dallon cleared his throat. “I don’t want to disturb you, but that’s normal Ryan. After all that you’ve been through it’s not easy to trust anyone, no matter how often they proof themself.”   
Ryan blinked, still tears in his eyes.   
“How do you know?”   
Dallon smiled sadly.   
“Guess why I spend Christmas all alone with my cat?”   
Ryan stayed silent and Brendon still hold his hands, just happy to be close to his love again.  
  
They stayed for another few hours like that.   
Ryan and Brendon cried, but in the end, they both confessed their love to each other and Dallon felt kind of proud.   
“Hey Dallon?” Dallon looked up. “Hm?”   
Brendon and Ryan looked at each other and smiled.   
“Would you like to spend Christmas with us?”   
Dallon blinked.   
“I would love to, but why? I mean, I’m just a stranger!”   
“ Don’t say that! You saved two Christmases and a life! You’re an hero Dallon!” Brendon chuckled. “And I always wanted to celebrate Christmas with an hero!”   
  
So it happened, that Dallon Weekes, who thought he would spend christmas all alone with his cat Spencer, got exactly what he wished for.   
Friends and Christmas with people who appreciated him. 


End file.
